1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel antiviral drug, particularly an amino acid ester of a purine derivative, and most particularly to an ester derived from ganciclovir and L-valine and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof. The invent-ion also relates to intermediate compounds, synthetic methods for making the antiviral drug, and to methods of antiviral and related disease treatment, and pharmaceutical compositions therefor.
More specifically, the invention relates to the L-monovaline ester derived from 2-(2-amino-1,6-dihydro-6-oxo-purin-9-yl)methoxy-1,3-propanediol and its pharmaceutically acceptable salts.
2. Background Information
British Patent 1523865 describes antiviral purine derivatives with an acyclic chain in the 9-position. Among those derivatives 2-(2-amino-1,6-dihydro-6-oxo-1,6-dihydro-purin-9-yl)methoxy-ethanol with the INN name acyclovir has been found to have good activity against herpes viruses such as herpes simplex. While acyclovir has been found to be very effective upon topical or parenteral administration, it is only moderately absorbed upon oral administration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,032 discloses the compound 9-(2-hydroxy-1-hydroxymethyl-ethoxy)methyl!-guanine or 2-(2-amino-1,6-dihydro-6-oxo-purin-9-yl)methoxy-1,3-propanediol with the INN name ganciclovir. Ganciclovir is highly efficacious against viruses of the herpes family, for example, against herpes simplex and cytomegalovirus. It has a relative low rate of absorption when administered orally and must be used at high dosages when administered by that route. Ganciclovir is most commonly administered via intravenous infusion. This mode of administration has the disadvantage of being very inconvenient to the patient, often requiring the services of a doctor, nurse or other health care professional. There is also a certain risk of infection which is particularly problematic for immunocompromised patients who receive treatment with ganciclovir and may have little resistance against infections. Therefore it has been highly desirable to provide ganciclovir with an improved oral absorption profile.
British Patent Application GB 2 122 618 discloses derivatives of 9-(2-hydroxyethoxymethyl)guanine of the generic formula ##STR1## wherein X represents an oxygen or sulphur atom, R.sup.1 represents a hydroxy or an amino group, R.sup.2 represents a hydrogen atom or a group of the formula --CH.sub.2 OR.sup.3.sub.s and R.sup.3 and R.sup.3.sub.s may be the same or different, each represents an amino acid acyl radical and physiologically acceptable salts thereof. These compounds are useful for the treatment of viral infections and have high water solubility which renders them of value in the formulation of aqueous pharmaceutical preparations. While the generic formula in the British patent application includes compounds in which R.sup.2 is the group --CH.sub.2 OR.sup.3.sub.s, specific compounds of this group are not disclosed. The patent application also discloses that formulations used with these compounds with improved water-solubility include oral, rectal, nasal, topical, vaginal or parenteral formulations.
British Patent Application GB 2 104 070 A discloses antiviral compounds of the formula ##STR2## wherein R is a hydroxy or amino group and X is an oxygen or sulphur atom and physiologically acceptable salts and esters. The general formula includes ganciclovir and physiologically acceptable salts and esters. The esters include those containing a formyloxy group, C.sub.1-16 (for example, C.sub.1-6) alkanoyloxy (e.g. acetoxy or propionyloxy), optionally substituted aralkanoyloxy (e.g. phenyl-C.sub.1-4 alkanoyloxy such as phenylacetoxy) or optionally substituted aroyloxy (e.g. benzoyloxy or naphthoyloxy) ester grouping at one or both of the terminal positions of the 9-side chain of the compounds of the general formula. The above-mentioned aralkanoyloxy or aroyloxy ester groups may be substituted, for example by one or more halogen (e.g. chlorine or bromo atoms) or amino, nitrile or sulphamido groups, the aryl moiety of the grouping advantageously containing 6 to 10 carbon atoms.
European Patent Application EP 0 375 329 discloses prodrug compounds with the following formula ##STR3## wherein R and R.sup.1 are independently selected from a hydrogen atom and an amino acyl residue providing at least one of R and R.sup.1 represents an amino acid acyl residue and B represents a group of the formulae ##STR4## in which R.sup.2 represents a C.sub.1-6 straight chain, C.sub.3-6 branched chain or C.sub.3-6 cyclic alkoxy group, or a hydroxy or amino group or a hydrogen atom and the physiologically acceptable salts thereof. These prodrug compounds are described as having advantageous bioavailability when administered the oral route, resulting in high levels of the parent compound in the body.
Example 3 b) European Patent Application EP 0 375 329 discloses the preparation of the bis(L-isoleucinate) ester of ganciclovir as white foam. Example 4 b) discloses the preparation of the bis(glycinate) ester of ganciclovir as a white solid. Example 5 b) discloses the preparation of the bis (L-valinate) ester of ganciclovir as a solid. Example 6 b) discloses the preparation of the bis(L-alaninate) ester of ganciclovir as a syrup containing 90% of the bis ester and 10% of the monoester. The described bis esters are non-crystalline materials which are difficult to process for the manufacture of oral pharmaceutical dosage forms.
British Patent Application No. 8829571 discloses amino acid esters of the compounds of the formula ##STR5## (wherein R represents a hydroxy or amino group or a hydrogen atom) and the physiologically acceptable salts thereof. Examples of preferred amino acids include aliphatic acids e.g. containing up to 6 carbon atoms such as glycine, alanine, valine and isoleucine. The amino acid esters include both, mono and diesters. However, this patent application as well as European Patent Publication 375 329 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,043,339 do not disclose the preparation of monoesters, much less any data suggesting their usefulness.
E. Jensen et. al., Acta Phaxm. Nord. 3(4) 243-247 (1991) disclose the synthesis, enzymatic hydrolysis and physico-chemical properties of N-substituted 4-(aminomethyl)benzoate diester prodrugs of ganciclovir of the formula ##STR6## wherein R can be ##STR7##
These esters were synthesized and evaluated with the aim of improving the delivery characteristics of ganciclovir. The esters were hydrolyzed enzymatically by human plasma to the parent drug, the hydrolysis proceeding through formation of the corresponding monoester. The authors evaluated these esters in terms of their rate of enzymatic hydrolysis, lipophilicity and concluded that the properties of these esters make the diesters a promising prodrug type for ganciclovir to enhance its delivery characteristics for e.g. parenteral administration.
John C. Martin et. al., J. Phazm. Sci. 76(2), p.180-184 disclose mono- and diacyl esters of ganciclovir which were tested to examine their bioavailability after oral administration. The authors indicate that the dipropionate ester is about 42% more bioavailable than ganciclovir itself.
European Patent Application 0 158 847 discloses inter alia that 6-deoxy-acyclovir and 6-deoxy-ganciclovir can be readily converted in vivo by the action of enzymes into acyclovir and ganciclovir, respectively. From experiments in rats the inventors found that oral administration of these 6-deoxy prodrugs results in efficient absorption from the gastro-intestinal tract and high plasma levels of the parent drugs.
P. C. Maudgal et. al., Arch. Ophthalmol. 1984; 102: 140-142 disclose the glycine ester of acyclovir as efficacious in the topical treatment of epithelial and stromal herpes simplex keratitis and associated iritis when administered as a 1% eye drop formulation to rabbits. The authors disclose the glycine, alanine, .beta.-alanine and succinyl esters of acyclovir and indicate that the solubility of the glycine ester is about 30-fold greater than the solubility of acyclovir itself, which permits the use of the glycine ester for eye drops with concentrations up to 6%, while acyclovir itself is used as ointment which is hardly effective in stromal disease or iritis.
Leon Colla et. al., J. Med. Chem. 98, 3, 26, 602-604 disclose several water-soluble ester derivatives of acyclovir and their salts as prodrugs of acyclovir. The authors indicate that acyclovir cannot be given as eye drops or intramuscular injections because of its limited solubility in water and have therefore synthesized derivatives of acyclovir which are more water soluble than the parent compound. The authors disclose the hydrochloride salt of the glycyl ester, the hydrochloride salt of the alanyl ester, the hydrochloride salt of the .beta.-alanyl ester, the sodium salt of the succinyl ester, and the azidoacetate ester. When assayed in primary rabbit kidney cell cultures against various herpes simplex virus type 1 and type 2 strains, according to the authors, the first four esters proved almost as active as acyclovir itself. The authors suggest that these acyclovir esters should be more practical for clinical use than the parent compound for topical treatment as eye drops and for systemic treatment of herpes virus infections that respond well to intravenous acyclovir treatment. In contrast with acyclovir, these esters could be given in much smaller volumes, and therefore via intramuscular injections.
L. M. Beauchamp et. al., Antiviral Chemistry & Chemotherapy (1992), 3 (3), 157-164 disclose eighteen amino acid esters of the antiherpetic drug acyclovir and their efficiencies as prodrugs of acyclovir, evaluated in rats by measuring the urinary recovery of acyclovir. Ten prodrugs produced greater amounts of the parent drug in the urine than acyclovir itself: the glycyl, D,L-alanyl, L-alahyl, L-2-aminobutyrate, D,L-valyl, L-valyl, DL-isoleucyl, L-isoleucyl, L-methionyl, and L-prolyl ester. The L-amino acid esters were better prodrugs than the corresponding D- or D,L-isomers, suggesting the involvement of a stereoselective transporter. From Table 1 of the publication which provides chemical data and oral bioavailability of the eighteen amino acid esters it follows that the D-amino acid esters have a lower oral bioavailability than acyclovir itself. Therefore, because the D-amino acid esters have no benefit over acyclovir they are not useful as prodrugs of acyclovir. The achiral glycyl ester of acyclovir, however, has a higher oral bioavailability than acyclovir (in the urinary recovery assay 30% of the acyclovir dosed as glycyl ester was recovered, whereas with acyclovir dosing 19% of the acyclovir was recovered). According to the authors the L-valyl ester of acyclovir was the best prodrug of the esters investigated.
European Patent Publication 308 065 discloses the valine and isoleucine esters of acyclovir, preferably in the L-form, as showing a large increase in absorption from the gut after oral administration, when compared with other esters and acyclovir.
Currently the leading drug for the treatment of cytomegalovirus infection is ganciclovir. However, its very limited oral bioavailability and the need for slow daily intravenous infusion of the drug (or for intravitreal injections or implants) indicate the urgent need for an oral dosage form with improved bioavailability.
The present invention provides a stable prodrug formulation of ganciclovir with improved oral absorption and low toxicity. Such characteristics are especially valuable for suppression of herpetic infections in immunocompromised patients where oral administration therapeutically is the preferred choice. In addition, the active ingredients exhibit pharmacopoeial properties which permit their improved characterization and pharmaceutical processing. Surprisingly, it was found that the L-monovaline ester of ganciclovir and its pharmaceutically acceptable salts exhibit these desired characteristics.